imas_solo_partfandomcom-20200214-history
315 Steelo!
Singers *Teru Tendou *Pierre *Minori Watanabe *Shiki Iseya *Kyosuke Aoi *Michio Hazama *Haruna Wakazato *Rui Maita Lyrics Yo! Yo! Yo! We are 315 production crew! Check 3, 1, 5… Let's Free Rhyme Time! Saikou in da house! Saa ikou, in fumimasu! Check it out! Here we go! AIDORU kagyou tairyoku darou? Souchou kara undou mazu wa RANNINGU! DANCE ni mo daiji, SING ni mo hissu Dare ni mo wakaru, mazu wa FIJIKARU! Manande eta chisei, eru mono hinsei Kiokuryoku nakya tomadou jinsei DORAMA no daihon, KUIZU no kaitou Hitsuyou nan desu INTERIJENSU! FAN ni fuan nante kanjisasenai Minna motomete iru itsudatte SUMAIRU Miryoku no minamoto houyouryoku nanda YO! Mune ni himetaru tsuyoi MENTARU! Yuzurenai mono kazu a-RED TOPPU AIDORU mezashi taka-BLUE Hoshii nara tatakai YELLOW Orera saikyou maji 3-1-5! We are the STARS! That's our steelo! Chouten o motomete kyou mo Lesson! So! Da lesson shiyou! Maketerarenainda! BARAETII REKOODINGU INTABYUU owatashikai…matterunda Matterunda…! Sou, FAN no egao ni ai ni ikou Akai jounetsu de I can do my best! Aoi shoudou de iku We can be cool! Kiiroi taiyou no you ni Shine! Passion wa saikouchousa! Tadotte kita no wa chigau WAY Tadoritsuita basho de deatta MEN Tadori yuku no wa ENTERTAINMENT Tension agattenda! Wake atte AIDORU tte iin janai? Yo! Yo! Yo! Madamada iken darou? Check 3, 1, 5… Let's Free Rhyme Time! Saikou in da house! Saa ikou, in fumimasu! Check it out! Here we go! Reisei ni nare, ore-tachi wa dare? Ue o mezasu tame, takutikusu o shire! NIIZU wa iwaba CALL&RESPONSE Zunou o shiyou shiyou INTERIJENSU! Kokoro no kouryuu sore ga honryuu Wasurenai de DAY BY DAY Me to me ga au to tsunagaru yo Vibes Himeta RUURU kizanda MENTARU Todokeyou kandou sono tame ni koudou Ugokidasanakya hajimaranai SHOW Souzou o koeyou tte ganbattetan deshou Iwaba MAJIKARU o kanaeru FIJIKARU Yuzurenai mono kazu a-RED TOPPU AIDORU mezashi taka-BLUE Hoshii nara tatakai YELLOW Orera saikyou maji 3-1-5! We are the STARS! That's our steelo! AIDORU toiu chousen! Please listen! Listen please! Sou, kodou ni noseta omoi Utatte odotte kagayaku wake ga atte Koko ni tatteru…tatterunda… Saa, yonderu koe ni kotaeyou! Akai jounetsu de I can do my best! Aoi shoudou de iku We can be cool! Kiiroi taiyou no you ni Shine! Passion wa saikouchousa! Tadotte kita no wa chigau WAY Tadoritsuita basho de deatta MEN Tadori yuku no wa ENTERTAINMENT Tension agattenda! What's up? Yeah, Put your hands up! Kakagero Your Dream! Motto takaku! Floor! Yeah, Put your hands up! Kako to mirai o tsunaide All Right! Here we go! Deatta AIDORU nattekunda FURENDO Yamanu RISUPEKUTO datte minna PAAFEKUTO Shinken ni Try out, shinnen ni mukaiau Kitto motteru, tashika na MENTARU Oboeta kyoku o utai odoreru no wa Utai odotte mo waratterareru no wa Fudan no doryoku de hikidasu miryoku Kitto motteru, takai FIJIKARU Kitaeta Body! Hiroi Mind! Tashika na ishi ga Make Scene! Jouhou o koudou ni, senshin o seishin ni Kitto motterun desu INTERIJENSU! We are the STARS! That's our steelo! Chouten o motomete kyou mo Lesson! So! Da lesson shiyou! Maketerarenainda! BARAETII REKOODINGU INTABYUU owatashikai…matterunda Matterunda…! Sou, FAN no egao ni ai ni ikou Akai jounetsu de I can do my best! Aoi shoudou de iku We can be cool! Kiiroi taiyou no you ni Shine! Passion wa saikouchousa! Tadotte kita no wa chigau WAY Tadoritsuita basho de deatta MEN Tadori yuku no wa ENTERTAINMENT Tension agattenda! Wake atte AIDORU tte iin janai? Yo! Yo! Yo! We are 315 production crew! RED! BLUE! YELLOW! Every color we can make! Saikou in da house! Saa ikou, Sing and Dance! Check it out, y'all! Category:SideM Category:Song Page Category:Songs featuring Teru Tendou Category:Songs featuring Pierre Category:Songs featuring Minori Watanabe Category:Songs featuring Shiki Iseya Category:Songs featuring Kyosuke Aoi Category:Songs featuring Michio Hazama Category:Songs featuring Haruna Wakazato Category:Songs featuring Rui Maita